


Good Morning

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [41]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: “Baby, I-“ The blonde started, but she couldn’t do anything but gesture to her girlfriend’s “outfit.”“Hm?” Carina turned around with a confused look.OrI got inspired by Ow*n and Carina’s kitchen scene but then remembered I hate Ow*n and that scene and that outfit deserved better
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	Good Morning

Maya woke up and hummed into her pillow before stretching out her slightly sore (a good kind of sore though) muscles from last night's activities, and reaching for the spot on the bed next to her, expecting to feel her girlfriend’s warm (hopefully still naked) body next to her, only to feel the bare bed sheets, still slightly warm. Maya opened her eyes and was disappointed to see no one else in the bedroom with her, she was guessing Carina had gotten out of bed 15 minutes ago, cleaned up the mess of clothes they made last night in a rush to get into the bed.

Maya sighed as she rolled herself out of bed and started the search for her girlfriend, she considered not putting on any clothes, just walking around naked, but since Vic lived here now she wasn’t as comfortable with that. Vic  _ was _ out of town right now, though. Maya thought about it for another few seconds before throwing on a bra and boy shorts and walking out of her room, she instantly found Carina in the kitchen, doing something on her laptop which was on the island, for some reason though, the Italian opted to stand up and do it facing the bedroom door. Maya was assuming she was also making some breakfast based on the apron the brunette was wearing.

“Good morning bella!” The doctor exclaimed as she saw her girlfriend walk out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Maya smiled, she was assuming her girlfriend was wearing a thin tank top that Maya couldn’t see because of the apron, but then Carina turned around to get something from the fridge and Maya’s mouth went dry. Leave it to Carina to wear nothing but an apron while cooking them breakfast.

“Baby, I-“ The blonde started, but she couldn’t do anything but gesture to her girlfriend’s “outfit.”

“Hm?” Carina turned around with a confused look. Maya felt like the brunette was internally smirking, and pretending to be confused. Her suspicions were confirmed when she watched Carina walk back to the pancake mix she was walking with a little extra sway in her hips, flipping her hair to one side to show off a hickey Maya had left the night before.

Carina added more almond milk into the pancake mix before walking back to the fridge, as soon as she put the milk back in it, Maya’s arms bracket Carina’s body, effectively trapping the hot doctor between herself and the fridge.

Maya could practically feel Carina’s smirk, obviously happy her teasing had gone well.

Maya pressed her body into Carina’s back and started to kiss and suck behind the brunette’s ear.

She heard a bitten back moan, and smiled smugly in what she felt was a victory, but then Carina curled down and dipped under her arms to get back to her pancakes.

“Carinaaaa,” Maya groaned, right now all she wanted to do was get her girlfriend back in the bedroom.

“Is breakfast done yet?”

“No,” Maya mumbled.

“Perfect, after I finish  _ making  _ breakfast you can do whatever you’d like, but it’s still being cooked.

Maya groaned annoyed as Carina started to play one of her Italian playlist.

The captain ended up watching her very naked girlfriend jump around and dance to italian music while making pancakes. To say she was a little turned on would be an understatement.

“Baby, are you almost done-“

“I can only get a few more pancakes out of the batter but I think I’m gonna make some eggs to go with them,” Carina said as she put the last few pancakes on the skillet.

“Car, your vegan, you don’t eat eggs,” Maya pointed out.

“No, I do not, but you do, and I know how much you love them so I’m gonna make some for you,” Carina smirked at her.

“I- did I tell you I was considering becoming vegan too?”

“Tell that to the steak you ate last night,” Carina retorted quickly.

“I don’t really want eggs though- plus why couldn’t you have started them earlier? Whilst cooking the pancakes,” Maya pointed out.

“Didn’t want to multitask too much,” Carina said as she walked around to where Maya had sat herself down and scraped her teeth against the pale ear before whispering, “Plus then I wouldn’t get to tease you so much.”

This time it was Maya who hit back a moan.

“No eggs,” Maya gasped out before turning her head and kissing Carina. The Italian whispered “bene, no eggs,” against Maya’s mouth and it gave the blonde the perfect opportunity to push Carina up against the island and press their bodies together.

They could both smell the last few pancakes being burnt but neither cared, Carina hopped up onto the island and wrapped her legs around the firefighter’s waist and pulled her body as close to her own as she could. Maya moved her lips to the smooth neck, littered with hickeys, some from last night, some from just random nights over the last week.

They were so lost in each other’s mouth that they didn’t even notice the door opening, or the light footsteps as Vic walked in.

The younger firefighter walked into the kitchen as she took out the earbuds she had previously been wearing, “Hey, what’s burnin- OH MY GOD!”

Maya and Carina quickly pulled away, Maya’s face red and sheepish while the latter’s was containing an amused smirk.

“Heyyy Vic,” the blonde blushed, “Uh, I didn’t think you were getting back until tonight.”

“I booked an earlier flight because I needed to be home- no- in the kitchen? I eat it here!”

“When you’re not here, so does Maya,” Carina mumbled which flustered both of the other women.

“I- I-“ Maya stuttered and Vic recomposed herself before saying, “I want to watch one of you guys clean the island with bleach before I sit on it again, also I will never ever use that apron.”

“Okay, well, Maya looks like you’re on cleaning duty since I made breakfast,” Carina smiled as she hopped off the island quickly turned off the burner to prevent the blackened pancakes from getting any worse, and walked back into the bedroom, despite being naked and just caught about to have sex she had no shame in her stride. With a little lilt in her voice Carina turned around and smiled at the pair of firefighters, “well, anyways, good morning.”


End file.
